Apostate Prophet
Ridvan Aydemir, better known online as Apostate Prophet is an Ex-Muslim Turkish-German YouTuber known for his critiques against Islam. He has garnered a follower base since beginning YouTube in 2017. History Ridvan was formerly a devout Sunni Muslim who was born to a Turkish family in Germany. Eventually Ridvan would move to Turkey picking up various ideologies while there (such as being a communist for a short time). Ridvan would serve his mandatory military service in Turkey and would later be heavily interested in Islam. Raised in a conservative Muslim environment, Ridvan’s study in Islam became extensice, however he would also doubt the religion and its tenets. After several years, Ridvan became more skeptical about Islam and he eventually left the religion althogether. This disappointed his parents who were conservative Muslims and theh mostly cut contacts from him. Ridvan would eventually immigrate to the United States to flee potiential persecution by the Muslim community. He would create his YouTube channel on May 17, 2017. Ridvan’s early videos would be him explaining his story on why he left Islam. He would brain out debunking claims in the Quran as well as hosting guests. Ridvan would later get married to his wife and have a child. AP also built a social media profile across Twitter and YouTube. Views Apostate Prophet states that his political and social views have changed extensively throughout his life. He was raised in a conservative Muslim environment and had an Islamic worldview. He picked up on a communist worldview while in Turkey but later reverted to his Islamic worldview and became very devout Muslim. Ridvan would remain a devout Muslim until recently. He began questioning his own faith and its belief systems. He would leave Islam and move to the United States to escape the potential repercussions by the Muslim community. Ridvan is a supporter of free speech and he has criticized big corporations such as Twitter, FaceBook, and other big tech platforms of trying to censor him. He calls them cowards dor conforming to Muslim demands to silence critics of Islam. Ridvan also believes that the Israeli-Palestinian conflict is not only ethnic in nature but also more religious as most of the Muslim world backs Palestine for an Islamic purpose instead of a shared ethnic one. Ridvan entirely rejects the Islamic worldview and considers it cruel and inhumane, especially towards LGBT people, Christians, Jews, Hindus, atheists, women, and even other Muslims. Ridvan also criticizes the Muslim world for draconian human rights abuses and he opposes Western politicians trying to conform to demands by Western Muslim communities. Apostate Prophet also rejects the term Islamophobia as nonsense and another way to silence legitimate criticism of Islam. He also considers the Islamic worldview to be very hateful and he considers “Quran Miracles” to be pseudoscience. He also debunks the notion that Ramadan fasts help people lose weight, and has defended Indian objections to Islam, due to India’s historical bad blood with Islamic Empires. Trivia #Ridvan has been suspended twice on Twitter, first in January 2019 after critiquing a Muslim user and second in May 2019 for no reasons explained. #Ridvan states his parents are first cousins. #Apostate Prophet is married and has a child. #Apostate Prophet was a communist for a short period of time. #Apostate Prophet speaks German, Turkish, and English fluently. He also has some knowledge in Arabic due to his Quranic studies. #Apostate Prophet is one of the biggest Ex-Muslim YouTubers to date alongside David Wood. 'This page was created by RichardLamborghini on May 16, 2019. ' Category:German YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Commentary YouTubers